Why Him
by SpiralUchiha
Summary: Why him? I find myself sometimes wondering. SasuxNaru Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Why Him

A/N: I was so bored when the thought of this came to me.

Sasuke's pov

Sometimes I wonder if this feeling was just a weird phase I was going through.

Not at anytime in my life would I have thought I would fall in love. Me, Uchiha Sasuke, fall in love? It made no sense at all.

But the thing that gets me is not that I fell in love, but that I fell in love with none other than, Uzumaki Naruto!

Why him? I find myself constantly asking that question.

He was, is the dobe of the century. The class clown. The team Maverick.

How is it that every time I think of these things, I can't help but love every thing he is.

Aside from being an idiot, he has the power to brighten a room with his smile, to make some one forget their troubles with just one look into those deep blue pools of emotion.

I'll never be able to say these things outside of my mind.

But I still, love him, will always love him…..

Though I'm unworthy for all I've done.

I will watch him from the shadows, and protect him from the shadows, and hopefully that will be enough to make up for all the pain I've caused.

Why him……….?

A/N: Okay, so it may not be as much like Sasuke as I wanted but I tried. Please even if you don't like it Review.

I really want to know what people think…


	2. Chapter 2

Why Him

A/N: I got a few reviews saying I should continue, so here's the 2nd chap. Thanks to all the reviewers!

"Sasuke?" The young Uchiha was stirred from his thoughts as he heard a certain blonde call his name.

He glanced up. "Oh, it's you dobe. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke found it strange that he hadn't felt the other boy's chakra.

"What, can't I come visit my best friend, bastard?"

Sasuke snorted." I didn't hear you come in." At this point Sasuke was becoming a little annoyed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Naruto rolled his eyes. "So, what were you thinking so deeply about Teme?" asked the blonde innocently.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke snapped in a haste to change the subject.

"I can't tell him I like him, it might just ruin our relationship." Sasuke thought with a light blush.

"Easy bastard, I just came to tell you that Kakashi-Sensei called and told me to tell you 'No practice today'."

'No practice today?' This may be my chance to spend time with Naruto.'

"So, what are you doing today?" Sasuke asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

The fox boy grinned." What's with the sudden interest in how I spend the day?" He tried to stifle a snigger.

"I'm NOT interested!" shouted the young Uchiha suddenly, his face stared to heat up.

Sasuke turned on his heel the spend down the hallway until he got to his room and slammed the door.

'Jeez, what's up with him? Didn't mean to piss him off like that. Smooth Uzumaki.'

Sasuke slid down the side of his door. 'What's the matter with me? Why can't I just act normal around him? Damn it!

"Sasuke, hey, I was just kidding okay, Teme?"

Naruto took a breath.

"To answer your question, I'm going to go to one of the practice grounds to train, want to join me."

The blonde was greeted by a few moments of silences.

'Come on bastard!

Answer, insult, DO SOMETHING!'

Naruto screamed in his head, annoyed as hell.

"Sure." The voice was low and monotone.

"Alright, let's go already Teme!" said the young blue eyed blonde, who obviously just wanted to get the hell out of the apartment.

Their walk was silent, the kind of silence you get when you owe someone a lot of money and you're your standing right next to them( A/N: We all know how that is )

"So, umm, how did your last mission go?"

asked Naruto.

"You should know, you were there." Came a cocky reply.

"Oh, right." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

Finally they made to their destination.

They both go to their spots and took their battle positions.

A/N: Sorry if it was to short, it will get longer in time. So what did you think? Please review even if you just hate. Tell what I could improve on please.

Sasuke: Why are you making us do two fanfics?

Kyorocks: Cause I'm the author and I have to think up new chapters for my other story so deal.

Naruto: Ever think she's obsessed?

Sasuke: Everyday of my life

Kyorocks: Oh shut up and get back into battle position.


	3. Chapter 3

Why Him

A/N: Not really great at writing fights so sorry if it sucks.

Naruto: She owns NOTHING. Thank god!

Ch.3 : Training and an invitation

They took their places and took their battle positions. Naruto plunged forward and attempted an assault on Sasuke's torso, but Sasuke quickly blocked and drove his knee into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto jumped back and did a hand sign

'_Shadow- clone jutsu!'_

10 more Narutos appeared and surrounded Sasuke.

One jumped to land a kick.

Sasuke blocked with his wrists and grabbed the clone by the ankle.

Sasuke spun the clone in circles knocking out the rest of the clones.

Sasuke stood alone on the training grounds.

'_Where's he hiding?'_

"You really shouldn't show your back to your opponent, Sasuke." Came a mocking tone from behind him.

He turned quickly to come face to heel as Naruto jumped literally onto Sasuke's face.

Sasuke crashed to the floor.

"I WIN! Go Uzumaki, it's your birthday!" said the loud mouthed blonde as he looked at the fallen Uchiha.

"Shut up." The other boy murmured.

After practice – At Ichiraku

"Why do you eat this stuff, I guess it's okay sometimes, but not 24/7, hey, are you listening to me dope!"

"Nope, aut a ord." Naruto replied with a full mouth.

"You could at least swallow first." Said Sasuke in disgust at the blonde's bad habits.

"Geez, sor-ry bastard."

After a never ending one-sided conversation, they both headed home.

"I still can't believe I whooped you! I mean, it's not that surprising but, it was really easy." Exclaimed the blonde with a playful grin.

"Shut up! Maybe I let you win." Snapped Sasuke.

'_Which is partly the reason, I had a lot on my mind.'_

They reached Naruto's apartment a minute later.

Sasuke still couldn't believe Naruto could actually live in a dump like that. He remembers what Naruto said before,

' It may not look much compared to your compound, but it's what's always been called my home.'

"Hey Sasuke.." came a voice that pulled him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Well…..- KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who could that be?" Naruto reached the door and opened it revealing Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Hey Naruto, Hi Sasuke!"

She moved past Naruto and entered the living room.

She took a seat on the couch. "I just came to tell you that Rock Lee is throwing a party tomorrow, and everyone's invited!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow, sounds fun! Hey, Sasuke, are you going?"

The Uchiha thought for a moment.

"Sure why not, got nothing better to do." Sasuke shrugged.

"Great! Well see you to tomorrow night then."

With that she got up and left.

"Well, I better be going to." Said Sasuke as he took his leave.

Naruto soon after got ready for bed, excited about the party.

To be continued….

A/N: WELLL! How'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I need all the help I can get.

Naruto: Calm down, they'll review if they want to.

A minute later is left unconscious.

Sasuke: You really shouldn't test her dope.

Kyorocks: Thanks Sasuke! See you all later!


	4. Chapter 4

_Why Him chap.4_

_The Party_

_A/N: HIYA! Being that most of the reviews I got for the last chapter looked like this, PARTY! PARTY! Update the party chapter, I'm updating quickly! This is the first fanfic I've written with a party in it so ENJOY and REVIEW!_

_Sasuke: Oh shut up and get on with it!_

_Kyo: I'd hit you but we have a chapter to do, so I'll hit you after…._

_It was the day of Rock Lee's party and things where hectic at the Uchiha compound. Who would have thought one 13 year old ninja could make such a mess. If it was a girl, maybe, but it was Uchiha Sasuke._

_And right now he was running around franticly wondering what to wear._

_(A/N: Funny sight, really.)_

"_What to wear, what to wear!" The Uchiha tossed yet another shirt out of his closet. "PERFECT!" the young ninja beamed._

_He settled on a red short sleeved T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans._

_He then ran up the stairs to the bathroom to spike his hair._

_When he was ready he looked over at his wall clock, it read 9:48._

'_Only 12 minutes to go! Better get over there!'_

_With that he started his walk to rock Lee's house._

_It was 10 by the time he got there, so not may people where there yet._

_Just Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura and TenTen._

'_Where's Naruto?' Sasuke silently wondered._

"_Oh! Hey Sasuke!" He looked over to where to voice was projecting from._

"_Hey Sakura." He said in his usual monotone voice._

"_You know where –"but he was cut off by another voice._

"_Hey everyone, I'm here!" shouted Naruto as he ran down the street toward them._

"_Hi Naruto." Said Sakura."Now, what were you trying to say Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Oh. It was nothing." With that the dark-haired boy walked over to where to blonde had stopped to catch his breath._

_Seeing him approach, Naruto let out a huff "H...hi…S...Sasuke."_

"_Hey dope."_

_By 10:15 pretty much everyone was there. Everyone was having a blast._

_Not only that but half way through the party someone took it upon their selves to spike the punch. (A/N: How cliché I know.) _

_So basically, mostly everyone was drunk or getting there._

"_Heyyy, everybooddyy! Les play Spin the bottle!" shouted Kiba over the blaring music._

"_Thas a great idea." Slurred Ino._

_They sat in this order: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji, TenTen, and Tamari._

_Rock Lee began, on a count that it is his party._

"_Here we go." He said. The bottle span about 10 times and finally landed on………Shino! (I'm VERY weird, I thought you knew!)_

_The room went silent, even drunk they knew what was going on._

_Rock Lee took one deep breath and started crawling toward where Shino sat…….BAMMM!_

_His head connected with Shino's heel. "NOT EVEN WHEN I'M WASTED!"_

_Kiba and Naruto started doubling over with laughter._

"_Better luck next time Fuzzy brows!" said Naruto between breaths._

_With the first round being a failure the bottle went to Neji._

_It span around 3 times and landed on Gaara!_

_Now people really wanted to see what happened._

_Surprisingly Neji scooted over to Gaara, gave him a peck on the lips and went back to his place. Everyone blinked twice, three times._

_After everyone got over their shock the bottle was passed to TenTen and so on, till it was finally Naruto's turn._

_The blonde took a gulp of his spiked punch, rolled his shoulders in circles and let the bottle spin. 1…2…3 times._

_2 minutes later it came to a stop on none other then Kiba! (A/N: Like I'd really make it that easy)_

_The two boy's eyes grew as big as a basketball._

"_Come on you, don't tell us your chickening out." Cooed Shino._

_Sasuke sat in a daze, starring at the cursed bottle._

_He only looked up when he felt Naruto's presence come close. (Sasuke's sitting by Kiba) Naruto was really sweaty and Kiba was really red._

_The blonde leaned over to the dog boy and as quickly as he could, pushed his lips to Kiba's and hurried to his place._

_This time it didn't catch anyone by surprise; there had been some pretty weird pairings besides this. But in that night, there was one kiss that will be imprinted in all their minds in the morning…_

_Kiba had his turn and passed the bottle to Sasuke. After seeing to pairings this bottle made, the Uchiha was sure this bottle was cursed. He was afraid he'd have to kiss Rock Lee, or Chouji, or worse, Ino!_

_He took a deep breath, spun to bottle and watched it spin, and spin, and spin…._

_As luck would have it, the bottle took a liking to the young Uchiha._

_And when the bottle finally stopped, it pointed at Naruto! (A/N:Happy?)_

_The blonde's eyes widened. 'Again! Why does this bottle like ME so much? Oh well, I guess Sasuke's better then Kiba .I mean I've already kissed him!'_

_Sasuke wasted no time crawling over Kiba to the blonde._

_Naruto's eyes widened a bit but he quickly calmed down. 'Now or never.'_

_They both thought as Sasuke leaned toward Naruto._

_Their lips met for the second time. Sasuke loved the warmth Naruto's lips generated. 'If I do this too long, everyone will suspect something, but I can't break away.' Sasuke got so caught up in the kiss, he pressed down harder and harder trying to deepen the kiss._

_Everyone just stared, some shocked while others looked very expected._

_Sometimes during the kiss Naruto closed his eyes. He felt Sasuke kiss deeper but just let it happen, fully losing himself in the passionate kiss._

_It felt like an eternity before someone got up the courage to interrupt._

"_Um, that's good enough guys, um, guys?" said Gaara. Slightly tugging on Sasuke's T-shirt._

_Naruto's eyes snapped open: he took in his surrounding fully, then he turned to gaze at Sasuke._

_The Uchiha had pulled himself up, and steadily walked to the kitchen, mumbling something about getting a drink that wasn't full of vodka._

_Later that night, as Naruto crawled into bed, he thought of his kiss with Sasuke, and could still feel the softness of his lips, and the tenderness of his chest pressed against his own._

_A/N: The longest chapter I have ever written! I think I finally got the hang of writing. My romance always used to come out so choppy and really sucky._

_Naruto: No kidding, Sasuke and I had to suffer through it all._

_slaps his arm_

_Kyo: Shut up before I make you kiss Kiba again._

_Naruto: grumbles_

_Kyo: Oh I almost forgot, I have to slap Sasuke._

_Enters Sasuke_

_Kyo: There he is._

_slaps Sasuke_

_Sasuke: Hey! What did I do?_

_Kyo: Read the top._

_A/N: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chap. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

Why Him

Chapter 5: Sasuke's pondering and Naruto's question

A/N: Now that I'm getting the hang of this I've gone mad with figuring out where I'm taking this story. I wrote this math today, it was totally chaos!

Naruto: I know where you can take this story. How bout the trash?

Kyo: You're just bitter because I made you kiss Sasuke.

Naruto: DAMN STRAIGHT!

Kyo: It's so bothersome when a homo can't accept his sexuality.

Naruto: I'm NOT a homo; you weird people just make me seem as if I were!

Sasuke: You sound as if they even have to try. Stop arguing and shut the hell up dope. She has to write this chap before the readers decide to kill us for this long intro.

Kyo: Uchiha is right. bows Sorry readers.

Sasuke sat on his couch in a daze. It was about 2:01 A.m. and he hadn't moved sense he came home at 12:10.

'I shouldn't have deepened that kiss! Now everyone knows that something is up!'

- Flashback –

Sasuke had quickly regained his composer and got up to get a drink that wasn't spiked. All the vodka was making him dizzy.

'Damn! What's wrong with me?'

When he walked back into the party room, everyone was sitting in their place of the circle. No one spoke, but they all turned toward him when he entered. All, that is, but Naruto, who was probably lost in a deep thought.

"Okay everyone! Let's finish this game!" Came Sakura's voice to break the silence.

As the game continued, Gaara got TenTen, and they ended back at Rock Lee.

They started over and played about 3 more rounds and stopped when it came to Tamari for the second time.

After that everyone started going home. Sasuke had wanted to talk to Naruto about the kiss, but when he came with in 2 feet of the blonde, lost his nerve and took off to his compound.

- End of Flashback –

So we now join the couch the young Uchiha had been slouching for the past hours.

He sighed. 'I'm too tired to think right now. I should just go to bed.'

He attempted to sleep but his body was so restless.

So at some point he gave up, put on his black windbreaker, and set off on a walk.

He just walked, no real destination, but at some point he found himself standing in front of Naruto's apartment door.

He stood unmoving for a few minutes. Then he slowly brought his knuckle to the door in a hallow tap.

Naruto hadn't been asleep; he was having just as hard a time as Sasuke with sleeping. He heard the tap and slowly pulled his body up and off his bed.

'Who the hell would be up knocking on people's door at this time of night?'

He opened the door and was shocked when it reveled the young Uchiha.

"S…Sasuke? Why are you here at this time at night?" asked the blonde, thinking about the evenings earlier events.

"I was just in the neighborhood." He replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "At 2:46 A.M.?" The blonde asked smirking.

Sasuke just stood there unaffected by the blonde's teasing.

"Well, since you're here, come in." said Naruto, stepping out of the other boy's way.

'I'm going to find out what happened earlier. Then maybe I'll get some sleep.'

'Okay, Uchiha, now or never, tell him about earlier, admit your feelings, get it ALL off your chest, you'll be alright!' Sasuke yelled in his head.

He took a deep breath and –

"Sasukedoyouloveme! Screamed Naruto.

Sasuke was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Naruto looked straight into his eyes. "You heard me," he said sounding more confident. "Do you love me?"

A/N: Ha! My first cliffhanger! Don't worry, I just ran out of ideas. I'm post the next chapter either later today or Friday.

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Why Him

Chapter 6: False Confession

A/N: Told you I'd make it quick! I hate getting cliffhangers to, but I didn't know what else to write yesterday, but here the next chap is.

Naruto: God, here we go!

"You heard me." Said Naruto, sounding more confident. "Do you love me?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He was trying to process what the blonde was asking him.

They stood in silence for what seemed to be an eternity.

'_What should I say? I can't just jump up and scream 'YES! I love you!' at the top of my lungs!'_

The Uchiha took a deep breath. "I……I do….not."

It had pained Sasuke to no end having to say that, that complete lie.

'_I still have to get my revenge. I don't want to drag Naruto into that! It would kill me if he got hurt or killed.'_

Sasuke lowered his head. '_He's better off without me.'_

The young Uchiha spoke louder. "I'm sorry; I don't love you, not that way."

Naruto looked fine, but Sasuke was sure he saw a flicker of sadness and regret.

The blonde fell back onto his bed. "What am I thinking? That alcohol must have really got to me. Sorry…..Sasuke."

Sasuke sat down at Naruto's desk, which was by the bed." Its fine, the alcohol got to us all." He said with a slight fake smile.

"So, anyways, what brought you here Sasuke?" asked the blonde, trying to change the topic.

"Was just wandering around aimlessly." He replied simply.

Naruto looked over at the clock. It read 3:05.

"Damn! It's really late. I said I'd go shopping with Sakura tomorrow. I need sleep."

Sasuke suddenly stood up from his seat at the desk.

"I'll just get going then."

He got halfway to the door when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Naruto?"

"You can stay if you want. I mean it's really late and your compound is on the other side of Konoha." The blonde said sheepishly, tightening his grip on the Uchiha's wrist.

"Umm…okay."

"Ah, we'll have to share the bed, is that okay?" asked Naruto, blushing slightly.

"No, it's fine."

Because the bed was by the wall, Naruto got in first and scooted to the very end, giving Sasuke room to crawl in.

The bed wasn't very big, but it fit the two boys comfortably.

Sometime during the night Sasuke felt a heap of extra weight pound against him.

He gasped in surprise and slowly opened his eyes to see his attacker.

Apparently, at some point Naruto rolled over and rolled right on top of Sasuke's chest.

The blonde sighed. "Sasuke.." he whispered.

The Uchiha slightly blushed.

'_Might as well let him sleep.'_ Thought Sasuke, smiling slightly.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's peaceful sleeping face.

All a sudden he leaned over and kissed Naruto fully on the mouth.

What he didn't know was that Naruto was awake all along.

He slowly started deepening the kiss. This took Sasuke by surprise. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into deep blue pools.

He pulled back quickly, taken by surprise, but his jaw was caught and pulled back by Naruto who continued kissing him.

All a sudden a loud alarm went off. Naruto quickly broke the kiss and started getting dress very quickly screaming "Got to meet Sakura!"

Sasuke followed the blonde's form in a daze. Just before Naruto left he pounced at Sasuke, kissed him and raced out the door.

A/N: Well, how did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Why Him

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I got lazy over the weekend, and banned from the computer on Monday, so here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

Chap. 7: Shopping with Sakura and more pondering

"YOU WHAT!"

Naruto and Sakura had been walking down the streets of Konoha, having a nice conversation when, the words slipped out of the blonde's mouth.

"Sasuke and I kissed." Bringing us to the pink haired girl's outburst.

Now Sakura fell out of love with Sasuke a few years ago, but what she was hearing she never expected.

Sure she thought what happened last night at the party was strange, but they were all drunk, a spitball fight would have been funny.

"Sakura," the blonde began nervously," Are you okay?"

She slowly looked at Naruto and saw brightness in his eyes she had never seen, '_He was always so good at hiding his pain and emotions, maybe this is him truly happy.'_

She sighed. "_Who am I to break his happiness?'_

Back at Naruto's apartment

Sasuke sat in the same spot he was when Naruto left. '_Real nice Uchiha, I don't love you, but I want to maul you in your sleep. How do I deny it now!'_

The Uchiha sighed. "I need some fresh air." He whispered.

He left a note reading:

Naruto,

I decided to get my ass out of here and go take a walk. I'll probably stop by later, if not, see you.

-Sasuke

He walked around like a zombie for, he didn't know how long, before he stopped on the bridge.

He leaned against the edge and looked at his reflection.

'_Can I get my revenge and love Naruto? But, Itachi is after Naruto, I don't want to get him killed.'_

The brunette looked up at the sky. "Could you give me a sign?" he hollered at the heavens.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto's POV Earlier the day

Sakura and I parted ways soon after our talk about Sasuke. She said she had to meet up with Ino.

"You watch yourself, Uzumaki."

"Gee, thanks Sakura." I rolled my eyes.

I decided to take a walk around. No destination in mind.

'_I wonder if Sasukes at the apartment still.'_

I started walking toward the small bridge at the edge of the park.

I spotted a figure as I drew closer. Brunette hair, spiked.

Then the Uchiha symbol came into view.

"Could you give me a sign?" the brunette said looking at the sky.

"Sasuke?"

He turned toward me slowly. "Naruto..."

He stared at me for a minute.

Then he bowed his head. "We have to talk."

A/N: Another cliffy! Please don't kill me, I'll have to next chap up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Why Him

Chapter 8: "We need to talk."

A/N: Sorry it took so long; I just got out of school and got lazy, and stuff.

Without further ado, here's the next chap.

Last time: He stared at me for a moment. Then he bowed his head. "We have to talk."

Sasuke led Naruto toward the lake by the outskirts of Konoha.

"So," started the blonde," What did you want to talk about."

The young brunette stared at his feet as if he'd drop down and cry the minute he looked at Naruto.

He remained quite for some time, then finally said…"...Us."

"Us?" the fox boy grinned, "What about 'us'?"

Sasuke sighed. He finally brought his eyes to Naruto's.

"I…you…it…" he became frustrated, trying to pull words out of his mouth that made sense.

"It can never be." The Uchiha finally croaked: wincing at every word.

The blonde's grin dropped insistently. "W…what?" he asked trying to clear his view as his eyes started to tear up.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut: refusing to cry.

Sasuke wore a painful expression on his face. As if he was stabbed through the very core of his heart.

With a little strength he could muster, he whispered "We can never be." And ran out of Naruto's life for good.

3 years later….

He stood in front of the Uchiha compound as he did every morning before he went to the Hokage's office.

He wore his signature orange jacket over a light blue tank top, with black wore-out jeans.

'_I'm here again like I always am, hoping he will someday walk out the front door and back into my life. But it never happens.'_

Uzumaki Naruto turns around and heads toward the Hokage's domain.

To make matters short, he was assigned a mission to clean out the Uchiha compound's main house.

"I know how you feel about this, but who knows if Sasuke will ever come back. We could find some useful stuff in that old house. Plus, I think you're the only one Sasuke would have wanted to clean out that place." Was what Tsunade said to him.

"Why are you saying it like Sasukes dead?" the blonde snapped.

In the end he found himself trudging back toward the compound.

Sasuke's POV

I had tried to push Konoha and Naruto out of my mind; to try to start over new.

But one night, it all came flowing back into my mind.

I woke up screaming, tears rushing down my cheek.

I then made the decision to go back to Konoha, to face Naruto once and for all; whether he had moved on or hated me, I had to tell him. Hopefully it would close the gap that had lingered in my heart for the past 3 years.

It's late when I finally got to Konoha. '_I guess I should head to the compound to get some sleep; then get up early and head to Naruto's.' _ I thought.

I was tired when I finally reached my destination. But to my surprise, a light was on in the compound. '_Is someone here?" _I thought curiously.

Normal POV

Naruto had felt a presence approach. He reached out to figure out whose chakra it was.

He was shocked to find out he sensed Sasuke!

He raced toward the window and stared out. No doubt, his eyes showed him a dark, lean figure he hadn't laid eyes on for 3 years.

"Sasuke." The blonde whispered.

Naruto stiffened when he saw the Uchiha's figure enter the house. And he stopped breathing when he felt Sasuke bound up the stairs toward him.

Only when he felt the other boy enter the room did he slowly turn toward Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of his rival (Old habits die hard )

"Sasuke." The blonde said softly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke slowly approached the fox boy. Naruto made no move to get away.

Sasuke only stopped when his body was 5 inches from Naruto's.

They could feel each other's breath. Naruto got lost in the rhythm of his heart and Sasuke's.

Drawn forward by the blonde's sudden beauty to him, Sasuke suddenly pulled Naruto toward him fast but gently.

With the sudden movement Naruto's beautiful blue eyes widened.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Naruto pleaded softly to Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. He savored the warmth of Naruto's body against his, deepening the kiss and getting as much access to Naruto's mouth that he was aloud.

Then brunette pulled away; whispering, "This is no dream."

Sasuke's POV

I may never know why he's the one I love, but I do know that I want to take care of him, be there for him.

So, why him? I'll never know. But I do know he is the one.

_The only one for me…._

A/N: blows her nose I think I did a good job with this ending.

Naruto: I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Sasuke: no comment.

Kyo: Well anyways, what do you think? Please REVIEW!


End file.
